Wordplay
by Pammisato
Summary: In between understanding his human son's speech pattern and adjusting to the sudden changes within Rin, how does Sesshomaru cope with the stress of mated life? A Pammazola and tkplover production! Inuyasha belongs to RT & VizMedia


_**WARNING: The following story contains graphic sexual content. For your reading comfort, those sections have been marked with dividers throughout the story.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Papa!"<p>

A soft, melodic voice, tinted somewhat with the hint of irritation, chimes up from where his knees are bent at the study table. Small, chubby hands, fisting into the linen of his pant legs tug eagerly, vying for attention.

"Hm?" He replies inattentively, studying the contents of the computer screen in front of him. The voice rings repeatedly within his ear but soon muddles, warping into conjunction of the indistinguishable buzzing of the background. For at the moment, his fingers can't move fast enough to keep up with the number of 'Web pages' popping up at the phrase he has recently 'Googled.' He frantically continues clicking computer keys and guides his mouse to open link after link of what he thinks might be useful information for his beloved.

"Pppppaaaaapppppaaaaaa!"

The pitch of the voice rises with an underscore of annoyance, but instead of answering a second time, he briefly raises a finger, signalling a need for tolerance. Never having required the need for modern day machinery, he surprises himself at how quick he's managed to teach himself the subtle art of 'Internet surfing.'

_Not bad for my first time!_

Sesshomaru, scans the contents on the page, grinning craftily to himself and enjoying the various items each link has to offer immensely. He admits: this is far more convenient than _actually _shopping. Even being one of the most powerful men in the country doesn't excuse him from the unrelenting nightmares and horrors of lousy customer service. It has taken him hundreds of years to realize that perhaps verbal threats and public sword brandishing are not always the most effective methods for a small business agreement. Habits may be hard to break, but, thankfully, verbal threats still work.

The toe of his leather shoe taps the high polished hardwood flooring as he randomly adds to his 'shopping cart.' Yes, this is _so _empowering! He scrolls down the list.

_Hm, she could use this_, he thinks, clicking an item. _And that... and that... those... _his eyes widen minutely. _And _definitely _that!_ _  
><em>  
>The gentle tugging of his pants turn into an all out pulling session when the tiny, dimpled hands nearly bends his leg in half. Quickly sending the vast amount of information to his printer, Sesshomaru releases a deep breath, turning in his chair to face the one so desperate for his attention.<p>

"Son, one must learn patience if one is to-"

"Pee is in the garbage!"

Wide, sharp brown eyes pierce right through his. Did his son relieve himself in the garbage? Rin and his nanny have been giving him potty lessons, so he should know better by now. Since Rin is away at a meeting, and Sesshomaru himself is preoccupied, the nanny should be the one tending to his needs. However, for reasons that frequently elude him, she is not exactly smitten with the lovable, energetic, ever-so-demanding heir. He will need to have a word with her about that.

Bending on one knee, so he is face to face with his son, he tries to explain, "Hiroshi, since you are potty training -"

A silky head of raven hair shakes vigorously from side to side, the little one shutting his eyes and jutting out his small chin in a manner that reminds Sesshomaru very much of his wife's recent shows of annoyance toward him. Though indeed, Rin does not resort to convulsing and hyperactive jumping in place to indicate that he fails to understand her. His three year old son, however, is a different matter altogether.

"Nnnnnnnnoooooo, PAPA!" Bulbous brown eyes gaze up at him with fervor, and pulling furiously on his white cotton shirt, "Pee is in the garbage!"

The only other being Sesshomaru loves – second to his mate - is his son but, the gods help him, understanding the pup's speech pattern is no easy task. The demon lord is known for his patience, having acquired several centuries to master it but his three year old son has many more years to even grasp the meaning of the word much less pronounce it.

Rising up slightly and settling back in the computer chair, Sesshomaru grasps the tiny waistline in his large claws – astoundingly gentle for claws that only used to hold a sword - and seats his son on his knee. It wouldn't be a challenge for him to sniff each and every single garbage bin in the mansion to dispose of the one with his son's fluids, but it is reasonably more complicated to explain that certain matters are simply not considered socially acceptable.

Leaning close to Hiroshi's face, carefully placing his hands on his arms, he attempts to explain in a casual but firm tone, "Hiroshi, your mother has been giving you potty lessons so you must know that it's not right to relieve yourself in a garbage bin."

Hiroshi's dark eyebrows crease together to form a deep 'V' on his forehead; his wide eyes narrow. A soft, puffy pair of lips purse tightly together as the roundness of his cheeks tints a slight pink. Well, this is an interesting development. Unlike other three year olds (Sesshomaru knows of only one more three year old: his half-brother in his younger years) Hiroshi is a sweet-natured child, but having to obey the Alpha sometimes sent him into tantrums of frustration.

Had Hiroshi carried the supercharge of demonic blood, he would have used demon speak to disclose pack behaviour and customs but since Hiroshi is void of demon blood, he will have to use common tongue to make him understand that the alpha must be obeyed without question.

"NO, NO, NO!" Hiroshi's body tenses and he folds his arms across a narrow chest.

Sesshomaru gently bumps his forehead with his son's and cups his cheek, even as he tries to push away.

"Son, you will listen to me and stop this silliness right away!" Hoping to achieve some form of acknowledgement, he weaves a low growl into his words.

Wiggling and squirming, Hiroshi slips out of Sesshomaru's hold and clasps the ends of the computer table, jumping and yelling the same infernal sentence over and over again. Just as the Dog Lord begins to rise from his seat, a drifting, gentle scent of Sakura blossoms reaches out, lifting him up like hook on the nose.

The flashing amber of his gaze turns to fix on the beauty standing in the door of his study. With curves in abundance, the silk covering her body flatters the creamy complexion of her skin, though only making it more enticing to just rip it off and claim her there and then. Gradually, his eyes rise to ponder at the tired scowl that curls the feminine fullness of her lips. The frustration and displeasure radiating from her mating mark thwarts his thoughts.

"What's going on here?" Weariness seeps into her voice.

"Mama!" Hiroshi squeals, runs to his mother and wraps his arms around her shins. The sharpness of her features relax and she bends on both knees to give him a hug. She runs nimble fingers through his hair and traces a cheek with her thumb.

"How's my baby?"

"Pee in the garbage."

"Show me," she asks. Within seconds, Hiroshi points to the recycling bin at the base of the printer table.

Before Sesshomaru can stop Rin from cleaning out the dirty bin – his mate shouldn't do such mediocre tasks - she reaches in the blue container and extracts a red alphabet 'P' and gives it to Hiroshi.

"This is a recycling bin. If you drop a toy here, it's okay to take it out and play with it again."

Nodding his understanding and clutching the alphabet 'P' for dear life, Hiroshi scampers back to a small pile of colored letters on the study room floor. Sesshomaru had been oblivious to his son's play toys while researching and shopping online, and feels like a fool for not asking Hiroshi where the infernal 'P' was.

Rin shoots him an accusatory look with a slight downturn of her lips but gracefully walks and rests herself where their son resumes his play time. Sesshomaru winces slightly, catching his breath in his chest. Though still troubled, she is calmer now than her first appearance at the door. He takes advantage of the situation and sits behind her attempting to massage her shoulders. She pointedly moves away.

"You are tired, Rin." he whispers in her ear, placing a gentle kiss on the lobe. The desired shiver that runs through her body is felt, but the tone of her next words are harsh and clipped as she turns herself away from him and busies herself playing with their son.

"Yeah, well, I had a busy day."

Being a Lady of the West is no easy task and Rin knew the consequences when she mated Sesshomaru. It could raise levels of high stress, especially for a human, which is why it is his job to make her feel comfortable and happy. If she is tired, he must soothe her, relax those rigid muscles, and help her unwind...

"Come...let me give you a bath." The thought of her wet, with him, in a steamy bathroom with no outside interferences to distract him from her, is very exhilarating. Sesshomaru is an exceptional husband, and an even better lover.

Parenthood is still a new experience for him, but then again, _everything _is a new experience when it comes to fathering a child as Hiroshi. No matter how desperately he searches his scent, he cannot find the traces of demonic power in him. In theory, Hiroshi is a half-blood, sired by a pure-blood demon, birthed by a mortal woman. Sesshomaru does not know much on the topic of half-demons, he relies solely on his observation of Inuyasha, who, he must admit, has grown to obtain much more power than even the lesser full blooded demons. Knowing his status and ranking as a demon lord, naturally Sesshomaru had envisioned the offspring he conceived with his mate would become powerful beings.

Hiroshi shows no indications other than that he is a healthy, happy _human _boy.

Of course, as the child is indeed his seed, he cares deeply for Hiroshi, loves him, and is instinctively possessive of him. Hiroshi bears no soft puppy ears, claws, fangs or even a prehensile tail and is practically the splitting image of Rin. The only thing that can potentially distinguish him as a true member of the Dog Demon Clan are his eyes. They hold Rin's warmth and color, but have an obvious edge, a sharpness that is uniquely a pure-blood's trait. When Sesshomaru looks into his son's eyes, he can almost see a mirror version of himself in a more peaceful state of youth. He longs for the connection that is only gained from pure-blood pups but he does not complain for he loves Hiroshi and hopes whatever connection they have will make for a strong bond.

However, it is the icy cold irises of his wife he gazes into now.

"I haven't seen Hiroshi all day and you want me to spend my time bathing when I know he'll fall asleep soon enough?" Rin's words resemble an arctic chill.

He is slightly taken aback, "That's not what I meant, Mate- "

He reaches to cup her face, to smooth that crease on her brow, but she pulls back from him.

"Don't you '_Mate' _me. It must be nice to sit at home knowing all you do is cash in on your investments while I go around doing all the dog work."

_Dog work? _That was a low blow. "Rin-"

Massaging her temples with the tips of her fingers, she sighs heavily and barely whispers, "I just need to relax. _Please_, Sesshomaru. Please, just...try to understand."

"Of course, if you wish to be left alone, then I will remove myself from your presence."

"Argh! Sessh I didn't mean-!"

But he understands perfectly. He shuts the door and walks out.

"A thousand pardons, my lord!" Hiroshi's nanny apologizes when she bumps into his broad chest. Kotone is a youthful, lithe dog demon with green eyes and long silver hair, hired as a replacement for Sesshomaru's governess on whom old age had slowly crept up rendering her unable to serve the Dog Demon House any longer.

"You were supposed to keep an eye on Hiroshi." His tone is not pleasant. No three year old should be left to roam for hours.

"Hai, my lord." Kotone does well by keeping her head inclined and her voice low-key. "The pup is full of energy and slipped from my keep a few hours back when I was cleaning his nursery. I traced his scent to your study and was just on my way to retrieve the young master."

"He is with Lady Rin for now. You're dismissed for the rest of the day." He announces and heads off in the direction of his bedroom knowing it will be several hours before Rin decides to join him. If she decides to join him at all.

Click. Clack. Click. Clack.

_How does this work?  
><em>  
>Craning his neck, Sesshomaru wonders how on earth Rin manages to create culinary masterpieces from a tattered recipe book. The words on the pages are faded while some pages themselves are missing. Furthermore, the blasted thing doesn't even have the recipe he's looking for. Irritably, he flings the book on the marble counter.<p>

_Useless_.

Click. Clack. Click. Clack.

Impatiently he glares at his son, who sits comfortably in his high chair, lolling his head from side to side, with a fork in one hand and knife in the other eagerly awaiting the reception of his precious sandwich.

On a normal afternoon, he'd be sitting in his study on a video conference with the reigning demons of the East discussing stock growth, trade and politics, but he does not regret taking a few days off.

Rin had finally ventured into their bedroom last night and even though her mating mark indicated she was not in one of her moods, she wasn't entirely receptive to his advances either. She snapped when he cupped the fullness of her breast and kissed her neck.

Sesshomaru has been feeling neglected. In fact, his beloved has been so busy of late that he feared she may not want him anymore...and had no clue about the reason for her recent anger towards him.

She had smiled at him, and had then assured him that she could not possibly be angry at him. She still loved him and just wanted to 'cuddle'.

It is her smile and her laughter that he misses. The melodic chime of her voice, which used to bring the mansion alive with life and happiness; now her features are often etched in scowls or frowns, far too often for his liking.

He cannot recall of any special things he had done back in the days when he kept half the mansion awake with his _regularity_. Now, he is lucky if he gets some even once a month. Something has changed. Never before has he had to walk on eggshells around Rin. There had never been such tension or awkwardness before.

Dammit, he _hates_ the distance between them now! He _longs_ for the days when they were happy and carefree. He _needs _the connection with his mate back, and he is going to keep trying until she is once again happy in his arms. Last night, Rin had insisted he spend more time with Hiroshi especially after the _incident _a few days back, so he thought a hot, delicious lunch would be the perfect way to start.

Mates guide each other through their lives. He would do his part...

But how to make this particular sandwich? He's read the index properly and there's no such thing as a-

"Boy cheese sandwich! Boy cheese sandwich! Boy cheese sandwich!" Hiroshi's litany has taken a sing song tone while he continues to bang his utensils on the board of his high chair.

Unless Hiroshi's demonic urges have suddenly come alive, he cannot possibly request human meat? Can he? The Dog Lord shakes his head. No human cookbook would list a recipe for a boy in a sandwich. Would it? A shapely brow rises in thoughtful concern...

"Perhaps there is something else you would like today, son." Placing the spatula on the kitchen counter, he ventures to his son and leans down only to have Hiroshi grab a fist full of silver locks and tug them violently with an ear to ear smile.

"Papa silly. Boy cheese sandwich, please!" He places a wet kiss on Sesshomaru's nose which crinkles in pain. The boy has some good pull.

"Son, you will release the hold on my hair," Sesshomaru commands in a stern voice that holds no place for question, but instead, conveys an unquestionable demand for obedience; it seems to have no effect on his son who continues pulling harshly on the long strands. With a toothy grin, he sings:

"Pa-pa. Sill-lee. Pa-pa. Sill-lee. Pa-pa. Sill-lee."

For Sesshomaru however, the agony of having his luscious locks being pulled like ropes takes over the need to indulge in childish games.

"Stop this at once, Hiroshi!" Sesshomaru scolds and yet his son is unaffected by it and continues to torment his father.

The Dog Lord no longer sees a young boy sitting in a high chair. No, he sees a menace, a _challenge _to his right to maintain dominance over his pack. Sesshomaru's demonic instincts awaken, and he does not care how small and unintentional this offense may be.

_HE _is Alpha!

_HE _must be obeyed!

Grabbing the boy's hands, Sesshomaru barks threateningly. The sound is deep and earth-rattling, enough for the child to feel it within his very bones. Hiroshi's jaw drops, the playfulness in his eyes disappears. He squirms away... In _fear_.

Sesshomaru's stomach sinks. The look of terror is plain on Hiroshi's round face. His son is frightened - seconds away from crying - and it is entirely his fault. Before he is able to muster an apology, an angry shriek hurts his ears.

"What are _you_ doing to _our_ son?"The sound of her heels echo in the large kitchen as she dashes to the high chair and raises Hiroshi to her chest.

"Rin, I-" He reaches for her.

"Don't touch me!" she yells fiercely and clutches Hiroshi in fear. He buries his face within her blouse, holding his mother for dear life.

"Oh god, Hiroshi! Are you okay, baby? Did he hurt you?" Her eyes widen as she examines him and Sesshomaru is stricken.

Does Rin not have faith in him not to harm their son? His hand drops to rest by his side. He must not appear threatening. The adrenaline that rushes through her veins and flashes of fear that shoot through her eyes are all very clear indications that she believes he will attack the child in her arms. If Rin had been born a dog demoness, her instincts would've told her to slice off his head and ask questions later.

"Mama..." Hiroshi's chubby hand rests on her cheek and concern laces his voice. Kissing the inside of his palm, Rin weeps quietly.

"It's okay. I won't let him hurt you." Her mating mark is throbbing with anger and obvious ire towards him in turn feeding his own insecurities and he struggles to maintain control.

"You _really _think I would-?"

"Yes!" she fumes, "Yes, you would have! I saw the way you looked at him! Like you were going to..._oh gods_...I know he has no magic in him but he's still your son. _Our son!_"

Doubting his love for his son is to doubt his love for her; his love in their union.

"You haven't even fed him yet," she clips.

"There was no recipe for a 'boy cheese sandwich'-"

"He meant 'grilled cheese sandwich'." Her eyes are rimmed red and tiny beads of tears fall freely down her cheeks. The pride of his clan rests in their ability to keep their bitches satisfied and content and he feels like a fool and worthless mate for making his honoured bitch cry - he'd much rather rip the fast beating heart from his chest and bleed to death - and is unable to face her now...

"He can't say the word 'girl' so he says 'gril' and thinks grilled cheese sandwiches are for girls. You would know if you only took some interest in him."

Life has changed for them ever since the new addition to their pack, but he never predicted it to become so distressing, and for the first time, he feels a new fear.

Fear of the distance that would set them apart much like how his father and mother had always been aloof and indifferent with each other. Maybe in the beginning they had tried to be happy, and raise a pack that would be the envy of all the other territories. This required contributions on both sides of the bond. Life mates must work together, not constantly bare their teeth to the other's throat. Perhaps this inability severed their union or maybe the _unwillingness _to please their respective partner. Ever since he learned of the intimacies that happen between a man and woman, he knew his parents never shared the marital bed and had had several lovers during their union.

Seppuku* is a better choice than having his marriage head in the same direction as his parent's union. Disloyal though his father may have been, Sesshomaru knew it was not because he had a cheating heart. He simply did not love her.

He is not his father. He loves Rin.

The abash look in his mate's eyes are enough warning for him not to push her at the present time. There is a time and place for everything, after all.

"Where is his nanny?" There is an undercurrent of volatility in her calm voice.

"I gave her the day off." Sesshomaru turns his back to her and takes off the apron with the animated alphabets on them and throws it in the sink. Rin groans irritably and the sound of her heels echo through the halls as she walks upstairs. Although she doesn't speak the words, he knows she still will not sleep with him tonight...Like most nights the past few months.

Sesshomaru studies the reflective screen of his cell phone, and considers visiting his half-brother. Inuyasha, too, has a human mate and might share some tips on unravelling the mysteries of a human woman's mind.

Their relationship had never been a bed of roses. At Inuyasha's birth, Sesshomaru had been about nineteen in dog demon years and had a very hard time coming to terms with exactly why his father spent so much time with his second mate and the half-demon. Perhaps he wanted to make amends for shortcomings with his first family. Sesshomaru hated that he and his mother were never on his father's priority list for such attentions.

As such, he had misunderstood Inuyasha for the early part of his life. They used to fight all the time and were never on the same page. What started off as an angry hateful relationship, on Sesshomaru's part, eventually turned into one of understanding when his father passed away. He began to see Inuyasha in a different light and saw the image of his late father reflected in him. He was twenty nine then. Even now they aren't the best of friends but are at least on speaking terms.

Sesshomaru slips the cell phone back in his case. As much as it is his job to help Rin relax from her motherly and lady duties, it is hers to guide him in understanding Hiroshi. His breath catches in his chest as a sudden realization dawns in his mind. When was the last time he asked her about her duties? Having been working full time as a council member for over a year, she never once talks about how she is adjusting to this new lifestyle. With a purposeful gait, Sesshomaru makes his way to their bedroom.

Sesshomaru briefly checks the time on his Rolex and, folding his legs, leans back into a chair. It is 9:30pm.

Sitting in the dark is something the Dog Lord hasn't done for a good long while. Though there is no need for hunting unsuspecting prey (demon cattle is bred and easily available in these modern times) this is a very different, more significant, wait.

"You're late." His baritone voice calls from the darkness when Rin shuts the main mansion door. She squeaks and frantically turns around.

"Sessh, you scared me!" Her hand reaches blindly for the light. Gently holding her wrist, he beckons her away from the front door and she hesitates to follow.

"You know I'm blind as a bat in the dark."

"Just trust me," he replies and waits till the tension in her arm subsides and she drags a few steps forward only to squeak again.

"Sessh! What are you doing? Put me down!"

Carrying her bridal style, he walks up the large staircase to their bedroom. Her protests to be let down fall on deaf ears and her attempts to push away are ineffective. Abruptly, but gently, he tosses her on their lavish King size bed and, using his demon speed, locks the bedroom door. The pleasure he receives in the look on his mate's face when she examines their quarters is inexplicable.

"You did this?"

Rin's soft brown eyes, alight with surprise rove over their large bedroom that he had decorated in her favorite scented candles. His masculine pride swells at the signals his mating mark, on her neck, reveals: she is in fact pleased and feels loved and adored but there is still an uncertainty. A doubt.

"For you, my Mate." Bringing her hand to his lips, he places a kiss on her knuckles. "My lady."

Shooting a quick glance at the massage oil on the night table, he raises a haughty brow in thoughts of using his new found massaging skills (acquired via the Internet) to give Rin a sensual body rub; she'll never see it coming.

Rin meets his gaze for a brief moment only to look away shyly and the dark tint on her cheeks makes him weak in the knees. Sesshomaru leans in for a chaste yet lingering kiss. The rigid tension in her shoulders eventually subsides. She moans, melting into his hold and he scents the stirrings of desire.

He lifts his head to find Rin's lips slightly open; she reaches forward to prolong the kiss and he fights to compose the beast who is all but clawing to get out and claim what is rightfully his, but he kisses her nose instead. He is rewarded with a cute giggle and a deeper blush.

Confident now that she won't push him away, his large claws ghost over the silk of her skirts impatient to feel the softness of skin underneath but his actions are halted by her grip on his shoulders.

"Hiroshi-"

"Is with his nanny for the night."

"But I," a clawed finger silences her.

"Need to relax and let _me_ take care of you. Hiroshi is my son and carries my blood; he can manage without his mother for one night."

The worried look on Rin's gentle face fades and he waits until the hands on his shoulders fall away, giving him allowance to undress her.

* * *

><p><strong>***LEMON STARTS***<strong>

He does not hurry, dragging his hands over the silk covering her arms, savoring each moment just like the romance articles online advised. Rin's heart has begun racing and he takes a moment to enjoy the rise and fall of her ample chest.

He takes his time unzipping the dress, watching hungrily as it slips off her shoulders. While his actions are meant to soothe his mate, they are raising his own desire to new heights.

The silk pools around her waist and he coaxes her to standing so it drifts to the floor on its own accord. His tongue twitches in his mouth in anticipation of tasting her sweet, salty skin and before he can make his second move, she seals his lips with hers while her arms loop around his neck and pull him closer.

This is not how he intends to start the evening, but how can he possibly deny his mate when she so clearly wants his physical attention? All he can do is complying by cupping her bottom and lifting her, bringing her closer to him. Their tongues soon battle and Sesshomaru's eyes drift closed at tasting his mate's mouth.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" He whispers against her lips. His brain registers very little when his back meets the softness of the bed, and the mild waft of rose petals distract him briefly because Rin's soft, luscious, almost naked curves are sprawled all over him and he aches to discard her undergarments and his own clothing which is denying him skin-to-skin contact.

As though reading his mind, she raises herself astride his thighs and hastily begins to undo his shirt.

"You'll have to work harder than this." Rin sasses and scratches the expanse of his muscular chest. Her enthusiasm excites his beast who is very close to throwing her onto her knees and pumping his aching arousal into her-

"Rin!" He warns, instead, she smirks and grounds her core on the hard bulge of his pants. Sesshomaru fights to hold her back but there is no strength in his arms, instead, he strains to crush her to him and, in desperation, turns them over.

"Slow down, woman," He says with some composure but Rin does not heed his warning, instead she presses two fingers on her mating mark. Instantly images of them in an intimate embrace flood his mind's eye: her on her back and him on his knees lifting her and ramming his arousal into her; her on her knees arching her back and him pulling her hair and humping her like the dog he is. Sesshomaru growls in response. Yes, this is what he too desires but he wants to take it slowly; he wants to make love to her; he wants to give her tenderness and sensual pleasure before the driving need of sexual appetite takes over.

"Sessh...please...I want you." Rin begs and before he knows it, they're kissing again. Apparently, she wants none of the slow lovemaking he has in mind and he understands why. She is hungry and starved, just like him. She does not need tenderness, not now. Gradually, he pushes back, reminding himself he is stronger than her - physically and mentally.

_You are in control!  
><em>  
>"Alpha please." She whines and coos in dog demon tongue perfected after months of demanding practice and her head sinks deep in the pillows, her throat is bare not in submission but in raw need to be taken as she has so clearly demanded. Sesshomaru loses the battle and lacing his fingers in her hair, he drags her head to press his lips against hers. Her hands roam over his back and her body arches beneath his urging him continue. The tiny hooks in the front of her flimsy bra have come undone. Under his hand, her skin feels like the softest silk except her nipple which is a tight bud. He squeezes and she gasps; he kneads and she moans. Her skin teases him and her heated scent inflames him.<p>

Sesshomaru breaks the kiss to survey his bounty and watches her eyes glinting from under heavy lids. Their color changed to a darker, obsidian shade. They follow his head as it descends and he takes the tip of one mound into his mouth and sucks. The broken gasp that fills the room is the first note in a symphony he orchestrates. She begs for more and he releases her completely from the confines of the bra and pays homage to the other mound. With razor sharp claws he rips the string of her panties and discards the torn fabric.

She is hot, aching and frantic for more. Her small hands are wandering, searching, blindly reaching for his shirt, undoing the buttons and scratching the hard, muscular planes of his back with stubby nails.

_You are definitely not in control..._

Rin wants him and - gods help him - he wants her. NOW. Rigid with need, his body is tense and heavy and burning to claim her, to slide into her body and find release. With a groan, Sesshomaru sits up and waits for Rin to open her eyes. As soon as her lashes flicker, her fingertips traced the rim of his pants sending quivers rippling through his body and causing him to shudder.

Sesshomaru shut his eyes and tries to focus on speaking. He was supposed to help her unwind and find out the reason behind her moodiness instead here he is being drugged with desire and all he can focus on is the soft thatch of hair at the apex of her thighs-

"Have me...please Sessh..."

Her voice reaches him, soft, siren like, a whisper of magic in the thick air while he nuzzles into the palm of her hand and whines like a pup. In the same instant, Sesshomaru feels her fingers slide down his chest and gently close about him. His pants and shorts have been tugged down. His jaw locks along with every other muscle that is raging against the impulse to ravish her.

The surge of his demonic aura revolves in a bright red halo around his body and deadly fangs expand with unabashed need to sink into his mate's skin and brand her again. Venomous claws now lengthen to hold on to his mate while he brings them both to the precipice of pleasure.

With a feral chuckle, he wraps his claws around her shins, bringing her legs up and parting her thighs. He allows himself a moment to focus on her wet, dripping sex and her outer lips flutter from being surveyed by his hot gaze.

"Your cunt smells so tempting, my sweet."

Rin whimpers in response, shamelessly thrusting her sex towards his face, wordlessly begging him to continue. Placing her legs on his shoulders, he uses his thumbs to part her folds and looks at her drenched nether lips and the swollen nub standing on proud display eager to be touched; the shudder that courses through her body is pure excitement for him when he finally leans in for lingering kisses. Using his long, rough tongue, he laps at the soft, slick folds and is rewarded with a combination of gasps, moans and screams that further feed his ego.

He briefly glances up to be rewarded with a panting Rin, a red blush has worked its way from her cheeks all the way to the hard peeks of her nipples and her hands desperately grip on the silken sheets. Wrapping his lips around her pleasure bud, he sucks and gently but insistently his fingers penetrate her folds. Rin arches her back and he presses farther and deeper. When he finds the spot where she is hot and full of desire he deliberately incites more by stroking roughly.

Rin goes rigid and in a matter of seconds, her body jerks and convulses while she comes undone. Sesshomaru feels her clamp down on his fingers and smiles smugly.

From the outset, Rin had always been open and honest with him. She enjoys writhing, naked, beneath him as much as he enjoys having her do so. The hope that she will be just as open and honest about sharing her worries and troubles after their mating is finished is something he desperately clings on to. She is straightforward and used to taking what life has to offer and she made her decision by choosing him. More than anything he wants his desire to go beyond making her feel loved and wanted. He wants nothing less than to be a bedrock of support that gives her power to face her daily life with a sense of well-being and happiness.

Sesshomaru looks at her flushed face and sated smile and simply can't breathe. She was an innocent when he took her to bed but even then she knew enough to send his beast into a lust filled frenzy.

With a curse, he withdraws his fingers from her and hungrily licked off her juices. He is drunk with lust and _sheer_ need to be inside her...to claim her again. His beast - his pure unfettered self - is more than ready to lend his talents to achieve glory in satisfying his most precious bitch and if he is to look in the mirror, he knows his eyes must be blood red. The same eyes that forewarn others of impending destruction gaze upon his mate but not a single shock shows on Rin's face. She stretches languidly and her eyes - darker now, full of wanton desire - slide down over him, and then slowly rise to his face. She lifts her arms to him...calling him to her; instead he holds her hands gently and kisses her knuckles but gives her a hard look.

Rin must understand that he wants a strong and successful union with her. As his mate, the choice to share her troubles, and happiness, is ultimately in her hands and that he fears their union might crumble if they don't establish a healthy way of expressing their thoughts and emotions with each other.

"Rin. I-"

Raising up just so she could meet his lips for a fleeting kiss, she whispers. Harshly. "_Fuck _me."

As though commanding him to show her what he can do. Her words push him over the edge. Roughly grabbing her wrists, he brings them over her head and she offers no resistance. Sesshomaru settles over her and steals a deep kiss while easing only a portion of himself into her.

"Wrap those legs around me, bitch." He who commands. She obeys.

She is hot and tight and cries as he withdraws only to thrust and fill her to the hilt in one swift movement. He holds still, for one long, aching moment, savoring how her soft core squeezes his hard shaft and withdraws again only to thrust more powerfully and deeper into her body, filling her, stretching her, claiming her.

Theirs is a frenzied mating. Sesshomaru uses no restraint and is not _careful_ in his ministrations for his mating mark has also put a spell on Rin's body to ensure protection during rough, intense bouts of mating.

The sheer delight of her tight internal fist, her sensitive breasts and her soft skin is unquenchably erotic. He shoves his aching arousal into her with abandon and she squirms beneath him making him tighten his hold.

The thick smell of her desire, the sound of her panting and her frantic heartbeat is all he can think about. Locking her ankles behind him, she digs them into his back. He feels a deep force, unfurling within her. She doesn't need to say what she wants him to do, he senses it and complies. Whatever she needs, he gives, whatever she craves, he delivers. Whether it be feather light or hard ravenous kisses on her lips, gentle nips or rough love bites on her neck, he worships her body as she wishes.

Rising on his elbows, he lifts from her. In this position, he bows his back and drives himself into her savoring every hot, tight inch closing about him and pausing every now and then to feel her clench about him, before withdrawing only to thrust deeply again. And again. Sating himself and her.

"Sessh...I," she gasps and her hands fist tightly together, "I'm going to..."

"Yes," he hisses and grounds his hips, making his cock dance inside her, "Come for me, baby."

Never has he seen anything so beautiful as his mate locked in the throes of passion. Her head lolls from side to side as she begs for release. He loves watching her, so splendidly wanton as she gives herself to him. Then she stills. Her eyes shut and her mouth opens in a silent scream as she comes undone. He watches intently as the explosion takes her and her tight cunt clamps hard around him. With a bellowing howl, he dips his head and bites into her neck.

Rin screams. Her body explodes once again, her muscles contract hard, rendering Sesshomaru helpless and he is only able to manage a few more thrusts till he joins her; his aching cock filling her fertile womb with hot shots of his demonic seed. A shudder passes along his spine when the copper taste of Rin's blood fills his mouth and he transfers even more of his essence into her. Branding her as his once again.

"I love you."

Sesshomaru feels the softness of her words and lips on his temple and deep in his heart. Withdrawing deadly fangs from her neck, his tongue heals the newly punctured wound and his eyes drift shut, letting her take him to oblivion.

*****LEMON ENDS*****

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stretches lazily over his sated mate with one arm over her waist and one leg trapping both of hers underneath. He is reaching an almost meditative state with the way she's gently stroking his hair. He can't fall asleep just yet! A slick tongue flicks her swollen nipple, earning a giggle from Rin.<p>

"Behave!" She laughingly chides but when he latches onto it like a starving pup and shifts his weight, her knees rub together. Looking up, he sees Rin has bared her neck, again. The woman can rival any demoness in heat.

"Hmm...nice..." Her voice takes a breathy quality.

"Just _nice_?" His head cocks up.

"You can always redeem yourself." Rin smiles more deeply and shifts lower onto the pillows.

In the aftermath, Rin's scent has become more relaxed, allowing Sesshomaru some focus on other tasks at hand. A few of the scented candles flickered off during their lovemaking and the faint smell of smoke reminds him why they are here in the bedroom. Sesshomaru feels something in his chest shift for he hates to ruin this wonderful mood.

Resting on one elbow and looking down at her, Sesshomaru brushes back Rin's dark locks, "First, I need to know why you come home frustrated every evening."

The shock in her eyes fades into blankness and her expression closes again.

"What is it?"

Rin draws a shuddering breath and licks her lips.

"We've had some printer problems ya know." She shrugs, "And there's been _lots_ of extra paperwork."

Sesshomaru's frown deepens. She does not lie but is not entirely honest either.

"Paperwork?"

Her pink glow vanishes and is replaced with an arctic chill.

"Among other things but I'm _a big girl_ and it's nothing _I_ can't handle so don't worry about it."

'A big girl?' This common phrase from her childhood was routinely used by the matron from her orphanage. Being a cold and heartless woman, she forced Rin to work at night clubs from the ripe age of sixteen to help pay for the downtrodden orphanage whose funds she conveniently used for substance abuse. That's where he first met her, a light of purity in a dark and shady club on the busy streets of Tokyo. It was her strength, endurance and undeniably strong will that made him flock to her like a moth to the fire. She had turned away from him then...

Turning away, she wraps a sheet around herself.

"Oh no you don't." Sesshomaru yanks her back on the bed.

"In that case..." One end of his lips turn upward slightly. Her body grows rigid like a rock and she squirms, trying to push herself out from under him but knows she cannot stop the impending torture.

"Sesshomaru! Don't you _dare_!" The anger in her eyes bounces off Sesshomaru who instead prowls on top of Rin, pinning her to the bed while her hands punch him as fiercely as her _human_ strength can allow._**  
><strong>_  
>"You're a big girl, deal with it." Immediately the tips of his fingers make contact with the sides of her curvaceous torso lightly teasing the naked flesh, scratching just enough to send his mate to a laughing fit. The sharp, dangerous claws do not harm her due to the magic of his mating mark.<p>

"Stop! You know I-" Her eyes water with tears of intense laughter and between jerking violently and scratching or pinching him, she barely manages to speak, "I hate being tickle-ah!" she writhes ferociously on the bed, laughing, kicking, screaming, pushing him with all her might and calling him impolite word in the Japanese tongue.

"Language, Lady Rin," Sesshomaru sighs dramatically at her feeble attempts to make him stop and holds both her wrists in one hand over her head. Not to make her stop just to intensify the torture.

"I'll stop if you start talking," Using his demon speed, Sesshomaru sends his finger tips flying from one ticklish spot to the next.

"Okay! Okay! I give!" Rin blurts and awkwardly tries to bare her throat, signifying that she is indeed serious. Releasing his hold on her hands, he picks her up like a rag doll - her body has no strength left in it to struggle from him - and sits with his back to the headboard. Breathless, Rin lays on his chest and he waits a moment before speaking.

"Tell me, what worries you?" His hand reaches for her cheek and she leans into his touch but hesitates to speak.

"I don't want any secrets between us, Rin. Do not forget I am your Alpha and you have pledged your obedience to me."

Squeezing his hand, she replies, "I don't want you to hate me."

"I would not have picked you as a mate if I did." It would have been easy to have the Demon Council find a pure-blood dog demoness for him, and sire pure-blood demons and live a boring, predictable life but he wields a warrior's spirit. One that is always on the prowl for new dragons (in his case, dopehead matrons, pesky human lords or evil half-breeds) to slay and new adventures to be had. Rin and Hiroshi belong to him. They are his to protect, to love and to slay dragons for.

Snuggling closer, Rin releases a deep sigh.

"Well...you already know our son has no magic in him."

"Hm."

"And...I am the only human member on the council since..._ever_..." His other hand massages the small muscles in her back.

"Go on."

She sighs, again, and sits upright beside him. He smirks slightly, at her ruffled hair, remembering that only moments ago... but he stops himself. This is exactly what gets him in trouble. His impatient beast loves to pleasure his mate - perhaps too much - to the point her smooth, streamline bodice is much more of a distraction than anything.

"The other council members are skeptical," she continues, "All they want is stability and peace for the community, with a strong, worthy leader to protect the West."

He raises a brow at that.

"They question _my_ power?" That can be fixed quite simply. Sesshomaru sadly remembers his beloved swords that now only dominate in gathering dust in the deepest, darkest corner of his closet. Ah, the rules that must be made to accommodate annoying council members and humans..._trifling_.

"Of course not, Sessh. They adore and fear you as the most powerful Dog Demon Lord since your father." His eyes droop shut when Rin scratches him briefly behind one ear in reassurance and she whispers quietly. "It's Hiroshi they don't like."

His eyes shoot open and Rin flinches away.

"You're angry," She shakes her head and looks away, "I...I shouldn't have said anything."

"No." Though he is honestly trying to rein in his temper. None of it is directed in any way at Rin, but those foolish council members. Holding her wrist, he beckons her closer.

"I should've asked this of you sooner. Is this why you come home frustrated every evening?"

"For almost a year." Rin curls up into his side, dragging the sheets over them. "I may be Lady of the West, but my _humanity_ doesn't seem to change in their eyes and that my son is worse off than even the average half-demon...They don't want _him _Sessh." She hides in his chest and wraps an arm around his lean waist.

"Hiroshi doesn't have any power, and that's disappointing to them, as he _is _your son."

"Hiroshi _will_ be the next lord." Sesshomaru replies and rests his chin on top of her head, "Mate, what are _they_ going to do about it?"

"They are too scared to defy you..." Her head shoots up and she is nose to nose with him, "But... I don't know, I'm just anxious. Sometimes it's like they're all in on some secret, and have left me to figure it out on my own..."

"Rin," he drags her up against his chest, her legs straddle his thighs. "They can't do anything." His lips wander from her ear, down her neck. "If it will make you feel better, I shall make an appearance to the Council myself, _with _Hiroshi." He nips at her pulse. "They shall see that he is indeed worthy of my titles."

A soft noise that catches in the back of her throat tells him Rin enjoys this; Sesshomaru starts to explore the rest of the long expanse of her neck. The sharp pricks of his fangs are retraced by the cool wetness of his tongue, healing the minute pink punctures he creates. Though Rin is sated for now, he senses she is willing to go another round or two (or three or four); his beast growls impatiently to please her. A worrisome crease, however, occupies Rin's brow.

"Relax, my sweet. Just forget about the Council. I shall take care of it for you." Sesshomaru kisses her temple.

"He's my son, I can't help it..."

"As well as mine. Everything will be as I wish it." He pulls back then, suddenly thoughtful. "Rin?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me, what is it you want?"

She looks at him in puzzlement. Realizing his seriousness, she sits on his lap; mere inches away from his now almost hardened member.

"What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru gestures around them. "Exactly as I said, you may have anything you wish. Ask and it shall be in your possession. That being said, I've realized recently you've grown a fondness for fast Italian sport cars..."

"Well, I _have_ developed a sudden interest in automobiles." He blinks. Rin laughs. The sound of her unrestrained laughter warms him.

"I don't need a new _car _to be happy, silly." She tweaks his nose and though he sneezes, he is pleased to watch the amusement in her eyes. "I love it when you do that, though."

"I don't," he murmurs, rubbing his nostrils with as much dignity as he could muster.

"So if it isn't a car you want..." Rolling so he traps her beneath him, he raises himself onto hands and knees, "Then... it must be an outfit of some sort. Of course, Lady Rin must be seen in only the latest trends."

The desired snicker is achieved.

"Oh, Sessh, the latest trends typically revolve around Lady Gaga. Besides, you know I like my clothes tailor made."

"Are you sure? I think I rather like you like this." He cups and gently squeezes the fullness of her breast.

"Naked, you mean?" Her tone is low and flirtatious and her tongue sneaks out to trace her lips. Gods, how he wishes Rin talked to him like this all day.

"Yes, perhaps you should just be naked all the time. It is quite natural."

"What about Hiroshi?"

Sesshomaru shrugs. "He's too young to know the difference, and I rather think he'd enjoy being naked. As do I," he admits, kissing her lightly.

Rin giggles into his mouth. "It must be a dog demon thing."

Sesshomaru agrees and sultrily settles between her legs, "It was a preference for most of my kind, in earlier times. When we transform," and slowly grinds himself against her, "Carrying a change of clothes...is an inconvenience."

"Too bad that's not legal anymore. You certainly have nothing to be shy of." With that Rin craftily slips her hand between them and grips his hardness.

"Nope, you're _definitely _not shy."

The bright pink glow of her aura lights up the room for most of the candles have flickered off. Reigning in his demon, who wishes to start bucking into her hand, Sesshomaru pulls away and slides down her body, trailing light kisses and nips in his wake.

"Tell me what you want," he repeats, his breath rushing over her sex. It pleases him to see her eyes close and her head incline back into the pillows. Submission is beautiful.

"Ah..." she licks her lips, arching herself to him.

"Just..." Rin hesitates, flopping lifelessly onto the bed. Sesshomaru looks up at the woman he adores and she gazes back worriedly.

"My family was taken from me, you know, when I was really young. I-I lost everything I loved and adored." Rin's beautiful face frowns at the memory. "I was alone for so long."

Sesshomaru is astonished. Rin never talks much about her dead parents and siblings, even with him. He understands the pain she feels, and by the bits of information he could get out of her, the orphanage and the foster care system had been horrible to her.

The corners of her eyes water, but Rin dabs them away with the back of her hands. "I was alone. But then I met you, Sesshomaru. You make me so happy, and then Hiroshi came, and everything... everything felt _right_ again. As if I was finally getting my family back, like I had never been left alone. I don't want to lose that again, Sesshomaru. I don't want to be _alone_ again."

Sesshomaru nuzzles her belly. "Mate, I'm not leaving you. _Never_. And Hiroshi cannot stand being away from you for more than an hour less he starts looking for you beneath the coffee table."

Rin half laughs, half sobs at that. "Love me you crazy dog."

"As you wish, my Lady..."

The beast growls his approval when Sesshomaru touches the 'V' of her legs, stroking the folds of her sex, watching as the wetness glistens his fingers.

"Sesshomaru..."

"Relax," he murmurs against her stomach. "Allow your Alpha to pleasure you."

Rin moans and lets her head fall back into the pillows.

* * *

><p><strong>***LEMON STARTS***<strong>

It is more wonderful the second time. No, not wonderful - _perfect_. This second time is different. It is far slower, more tender, more personal.

With Rin relaxed, Sesshomaru is not ravenous and makes the most passionate of lovers. His goal is not for his own release, but the satisfaction of the goddess who lays beneath him, willing him to do as she wishes to her magnificent body.

The fire within them builds slowly, his mouth, his lips, his tongue, his hands and - Sesshomaru's personal favorite - teeth work together, exploring every inch of her, tasting the sweetness of her essence as it drips from her core. There is no rush for completion. He has the entire night to love her, and then the next, and the next, and the next...

He slides inside her, pausing at her intake of breath. Rin's mouth opens, her lashes flutter minutely, but soon enough she falls into the steady rhythm of his hips, meeting his every thrust that grows long and yielding. Strong, calloused hands run under her bottom, pushing her higher to him, pushing him deeper. Rin whispers soft words of encouragement and Sesshomaru murmurs words of love and devotion to his beloved. They look deep into each other's eyes when they make love.

When her legs tighten about his waist and she shatters around him, she is not breathless afterwards, nor tired and spent but is pleased at feeling the effects of this orgasm as it washes through her. Sesshomaru finds release moments later, filling her womb pleasantly to its brim and he hears her sigh of contentment against the side of his face. She does not see his smile. He will wait till the morning to tell her...

*****LEMON ENDS*****

* * *

><p><em><strong>MAMA!<strong>_

The mental scream shoots through his conscious like an arrow, throwing him off guard, piercing his brain and the rest of him grows cold and rigid. Sesshomaru howls in anguish, pulling off away from Rin, grasping the throb of his temples as the screams rebound around his head.

_**PAPA!**_

Rin bolts upright, gasping.

"My baby!" She hears it as well, through the unbreakable link between mother and pup.

_**MAMA!**_

"I need to go to him!" she scrambles for her clothes, but Sesshomaru is already buttoning his shirt, heading out the door. He does not wait for her. As the Alpha, it is his job to ensure his family stays together and he will risk at nothing to ensure the unity of their pack.

_**I'm coming son.**_

Half-transformed, ignoring the scattered group of servants gathered about, Sesshomaru reaches the nursery in mere seconds and shatters the door into dust in his panic-induced frenzy. He sniffs.

The stench of a contagion mixed with milk invades his nostrils along with the confirmation that Hiroshi, too, is unwell. At the foot of the bed, stands Hiroshi, not on two legs, but all fours? Sesshomaru sucks in a breath as the vigorous throbbing in his temple adjusts to feelings of hatred and outrage exuding directly from his dear son.

Hiroshi half registers his father with his lowered head, pointed front foot and shiny, black fur raised on his head, along his neck and tail, indicating his readiness to spring his hind legs and pounce any minute. Perfect white fangs, while not fully developed, show promise of maturing into deathly mandibles of death, are dangerously bared and his ears stand out. Hiroshi means business!

Trailing the direction in which Hiroshi's head is now pointing, Sesshomaru does a double take. Kotone is desperately clutching, to the window frame, barely hanging on while the rest of her body is flailing horizontally with strong winds threatening to suck her into the netherworld. Indeed only his mother was able to open a vortex of such proportions and even she required the assistance of a powerful jewel to accomplish a feat that Hiroshi has managed by sheer will power! Sesshomaru assumes the reason why he is not being sucked in with Kotone is due to his son's demonic aura that has created a shield around him, his nanny and the vortex.

Sesshomaru's heart and soul fills with pride and, now more than ever, his claws itch to slice the throats of those dimwitted council members who dared even for a moment to doubt his son's magical prowess.

"How can Hiroshi...on his own..."

Sesshomaru senses Rin's efforts to keep her emotions calm and her aura clear. Any unease from Rin will no doubt affect Hiroshi's actions for in his demon form, the bond between mother and child is stronger. Other than her obvious surprise at witnessing Hiroshi's true form and powers, she is pleased and content. Her happiness feeds his strength for what is to come.

Within the still cloud of Hiroshi's aura, his tail wags. The way Hiroshi's hair is stiff and standing on end, he is anxious and apprehensive. A visible shiver ruffles his fur and crimson eyes with gold pupils stare back at him. Hiroshi is scared and angered.

"Leave now!" Sesshomaru grounds at Rin fearing that she may distract Hiroshi in turn dissipating his demonic aura. With his gaze steady on Hiroshi, he points to the adjoining room.

"Hiroshi needs me and I will stay." Rin's voice is calm and collected.

"Damn it, Rin. The only thing preventing us from being sucked in is Hiroshi's aura, which he has very little control over right now, and the last thing I want is to lose a mate to the netherworld." Sesshomaru struggles for composure.

Rin still does not concede but does not struggle while he places her in the adjoining bathroom.

"This is for your own good."

She raises a defiant eyebrow while he backs out of the room but he does not pay her any mind. Channelling his aura, he morphs into a smaller version of his demon form - still bigger than his son - and approaches Hiroshi. With an upright gait, Sesshomaru walks stiffly forward. Tail erect, baring his fangs and barking in loud but short staccato notes.

:Explain yourself. Now!:

Since Kotone is currently _incapable_ to answer his interrogation, Hiroshi will have to suffice. Her voice rings through the mansion and some attendants peak inside. Nearly half her body is sucked inside the hole and Sesshomaru is certain it's only a matter of minutes before the rest of her will vanish into the dark abyss.

The distinctive ridges above Hiroshi's eyes lower and he bends his head.

:She is mine!:

The feral snarl that escaped his clenched teeth indicates that he is in no mood to be questioned. It is then that Sesshomaru notices a bright yellow bowl lying upturned on the side of the cradle. It doesn't take long for the Dog Lord to put two and two together and he knows why Hiroshi is hell bent on killing Kotone, however, as the Alpha, Sesshomaru must be obeyed and without question.

:You defy your Alpha?:

Sesshomaru closes the distance with his head bent low but not lower than Hiroshi, who moves away but does not explain his actions or acknowledge his father's dominance. Instead inexperienced jaws dive in towards Sesshomaru's face but he easily evades with a quick gash of his clawed paw to Hiroshi's face; experience has made him a skilful warrior even without his magical sword.

Hiroshi is quick, even without any training, and plunges in to grab Sesshomaru's hind leg but the Dog Lord anticipates this move and briskly dodges to pounce on his son's back and grips the back of his neck holding him down.

:Disobedient child! What is the meaning of this?:

Sesshomaru already knows the answer but he must temper Hiroshi's dog form. If he is unable to accomplish this now, his son's beast will turn rogue and perhaps even leave the sanctity of their home and that is something Sesshomaru simply won't be able live with. Not while his son is so young and so vulnerable.

In the meantime, Hiroshi's aura has shifted away from the vortex. Several pieces of furniture, shot right into the black hole, banging into Kotone's face along the way.

:I will not hold back!:

Hiroshi snarls. In his demon form, his speech pattern is mature and more coherent than that of a three year old human boy. Hiroshi slithers and writhes ferociously underneath Sesshomaru and makes an easy escape only after slicing him deeply in his chest. The stab of pain that channels through him is nothing compared to the extreme hatred he feels for Kotone and what she has done to his son.

Hiroshi dives in for Sesshomaru's face and this time, instead of maneuvring around him, Sesshomaru's jaws latch onto the crook of his son's neck, shaking him vigorously. Hiroshi still does not acknowledge defeat and rather writhes out of Sesshomaru's hold, not caring for the ripped flesh left behind in his mouth. Hiroshi lunges once again.

Sesshomaru hears Kotone's scream. Spitting out his son's flesh, he uses his front paws to hold Hiroshi's face down while the rest of his body presses into his torso to stop him from struggling. A quick look at the tip of her small silver head just barely popping out of the dark vortex, confirms she is desperately holding onto the rug on which both dog demons are battling.

:She will receive her judgement; Close the vortex!:

Growling and snarling, with his lips thinned and eyes bulging angrily, Hiroshi seethes.

:She'll only poison someone else!:

Sesshomaru's heart _sinks_.

:She is _mine_.:

Hiroshi snaps his jaws savagely, while jerking his head in Sesshomaru's direction. The sheer power of Hiroshi's supercharged aura combined with his raw strength would make him more than a worthy opponent to rival even the strongest pure-blood demons...that is when he would be properly trained.

:She will be judged. Close the vortex. NOW!:

Latching onto Hiroshi's ear, Sesshomaru presses down with all his strength to subdue his struggling son.

"Hiroshi..." Rin's timid voice reaches Sesshomaru and he sees her from the corner of his eye. Using their connection he commands her to stay where she is. The silk of her gowns and dark black locks flap violently around her while she clutches on to the door frame, Rin nods but doesn't move.

Immediately, Hiroshi whimpers and looks in his mother's direction but does not submit to his father. Sesshomaru senses his son's signals. Frightfully begging her to come and save him. Rescue him from his father's deadly claws.

Indeed, one of Rin's very important lessons as the Lady of the West, second only to mating, was rearing dog demon pups. Rin knows what is expected of her and acts likewise. Ignoring Hiroshi completely, Rin instead channels her thoughts towards Sesshomaru and declares her allegiance as the Alpha Bitch to him, the Alpha Dog and turns her back to Hiroshi.

It is indeed an effort for Sesshomaru to push his pride for picking such a strong mate aside and focus on the task at hand.

_**Mama!**_ Hiroshi cries out to his mother. _**Mama, please help me!**_

Hiroshi's hold on Sesshomaru's paw weakens and some of his claws retract; he whimpers to Rin again but Sesshomaru barks threateningly.

:Focus on me!:

Rin's body is rigid and planted firmly onto the floor not only so she doesn't get carried away in the violent winds but also because it is struggle of proportions for her to conceal her emotions, much as it is for him.

Hiroshi's untamed and undisciplined beast does not comprehend reason or emotions - something that takes years, even centuries for pure spirits to grasp. Their actions must convey that he will not be accepted as a member of their pack if he does not pledge his allegiance to Sesshomaru.

Eventually Hiroshi's hold slackens and his eyes, revert to their golden brown hue; he looks down and away signifying his acknowledgement of Sesshomaru's dominance and bares his neck indicating full submission.

:Forgiveness Alpha:

There is no deceit in his son's heart or mind and so Sesshomaru releases the concrete hold on Hiroshi's ear and backs away, standing tall and looking down at his son who continues to lie on his back on the rug, his legs are raised high and spread to the sides.

The faint sound of a thump is heard. In his peripheral vision Kotone's head along with most of her chest has been severed and the remains have rolled over to the rug he and his son occupy. The vortex is closed.

Bending, Sesshomaru licks the wound on the side of Hiroshi's neck and ear and encourages him to standing by nudging him with his head. Hiroshi obeys and immediately turns to Sesshomaru licking furiously on the wound he caused earlier. Hiroshi barks his apologies; backing away only to bow down low with his snout just barely touching the floor and his tail between his legs.

Sesshomaru nods as regally as his dog demon form can allow and bumps his head to his son's.

:Be at peace, son:

Hiroshi's demonic aura dissipates in a whirlwind of red dust leaving behind a very naked, tubby boy with chubby hands tugging the long silver strands of his father's hair.

"Papa Sil-lee."

Sesshomaru too has taken his humanoid form and commands his son desist from such torturous actions. Feelings of happiness and love emanate from his mate but her voice is laced with worry over Hiroshi's injuries.

"Let's not start that again!" Rin half sobs and half laughs as she scurries over to them.

"Mama. Up!" Hiroshi stands upright, bouncing on his feet and raising dimpled arms up to his mother. Rin complies, clutching him close to her chest.

"It's okay, baby." She kisses and inspects him. "It's okay. Mama's here." Her body sways from side to side as tears of happiness fall down her cheeks.

"Mama, no cry." Hiroshi's dimpled finger presses on Rin's falling teardrop stopping it in its path down her cheek.

"I told you he can take care of himself."

Sesshomaru calls lingering attendants to clean up Kotone's remains and fix up Hiroshi's bedroom. Hiroshi's scent is no longer laced with poison and Sesshomaru attributes this to healing powers of his demon form. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hands Rin pushes Hiroshi slightly away so he sits on her arm.

"My brave little boy." She coos, tickling his tummy and he bares his front teeth, not in anger but in playful smile, dropping his head to the side and laughing merrily. "Yes he is! Yes he is!"

Hiroshi squeals and his head falls back in merriment.

After covering the lower half of his body with a bed sheet, Sesshomaru carries his family to his bedroom, instructing a maid along the way to prepare a little snack for Hiroshi and most importantly Rin, whose mating mark has signalled a sudden urge for dill pickles and chocolate; a ghost of a smile crosses his face, perhaps he'll have to tell her sooner...

After they are lying comfortably on the bed, he loops an arm around Rin's shoulders. Hiroshi's gold brown eyes defiantly stare back as he munches on a handful of Sesshomaru's hair.

"He still needs practice." Sesshomaru worries and ruffles a thick head of black hair.

"Oh!" Rin's head shoots up with a twinkle in her eyes; Hiroshi reciprocates his mother's glee and squeals in her lap. "Hiroshi's training will have to start sooner now and we'll have to enrol him in a proper demon school."

"If only we had discovered his powers in a different way." Rin frowns and chews on her lower lip. As if on cue, Hiroshi whimpers and clutches onto his mother's chest.

"It was only a matter of time before Hiroshi revealed his powers, Mate. Better sooner than later, I think. If he would have been older, it would have been twice as hard to tame his beast and chances are he would have gone rogue and roamed across Japan as a lone spirit." Sesshomaru frowns. If that would have ever come to pass, Hiroshi's survival would have been at stake, ripe for the picking by exorcists and priests. Hiroshi bounces off his mother and lands awkwardly in his father's lap.

"Papa." His voice is meek and the soft hand on Sesshomaru's cheek makes him briefly close his eyes at the soothing touch.

"I can't believe Kotone would do such a thing." Rin muses and abruptly faces him in sudden understanding. "Her brother is the current ambassador for pure-blood demons. In fact he's the one who..." Rin let her words trail off. Hiroshi jumps back into Rin's lap and holds her head in his hands, whimpering.

"Leave that to me, my sweet. An obvious change of management is in order and all that will be dealt with tomorrow." If Sesshomaru is correct - which he always is - not only were Kotone and her brother behind this little event but also the cause of Rin's recent stress. Hiroshi's head snaps into Sesshomaru's direction.

"Did you feel that?" Rin asks, tightening her hold on his hand.

"It would seem that his connection has become stronger with us after the incident."

Hiroshi pushes out of Rin's arms, falls back on his bum and frowns slightly. The edges of his eyes began to water and judging by the way his lower lip trembles, Sesshomaru knows he is about to-

"Wah!" Hiroshi's breath comes in strangled heaves as he leaps onto his mother's chest and starts crying, sensing her anxiety and weariness.

"Sh! It's okay, baby. It's okay." Rin whispers, wrapping her arms around him protectively and stroking his head and trembling little body.

Sesshomaru knows the words are not only meant for Hiroshi but for them as well. In turn, he guides her head to rest comfortably on his chest while his other hand strokes the small of his son's back. Rin sighs heavily and snuggles closer.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin scolds mockingly when one of his fingers touch a ticklish spot on her waist.

"Hm." He growls lowly with a content smile, "You love me for it."

"I do." Rin's face reaches up to give him a feather light kiss on his neck.

Sesshomaru wriggles his hair out of Hiroshi's hand.

"Our eldest is strong. He will make a fearful leader." Sesshomaru exclaims with pride. Rolling her eyes, Rin purses her lips.

"A _wise_ leader and a _just_ leader, Sesshomaru, not only a fearful one."

Fully dressed, he is about to head over to check on Kotone's remains when a low growl catches his attention.

"Sorry. I am kinda hungry." His lovely mate blushes.

"I'll get you that sandwich. Dill pickles and chocolate, right?"

Rin nods eagerly but eventually her brow creases; grabbing his hand, she gulps. "Sessh, was I..."

"Yes, my sweet." Kissing her hand and gently placing it on top of Hiroshi, he hurries towards the door.

"Now, stay put, while I see what's taking our incompetent wait staff so long to make that sandwich."

"Sessh, don't you walk away from me!" Knowing Rin will not raise her voice or temper for fear of disturbing Hiroshi gives him all the more courage to shoot her a small wink even as she dangerously narrows her eyes.

:You're not allowed to touch for me the next hundred years:

She conveys, through their connection, in the sugary sweetest of voices.

With masculine smugness and a spring in his step, Sesshomaru descends the stairs towards the kitchen where his staff are whispering in hushed tones about their fearful young master and his unrestrained strength.

Sesshomaru quickly arranges an unannounced meeting so that none of the council members would have the opportunity to flee the country and escape his wrath.

The planned assassination of his son is not something the demon lord is going to take lightly. His only regret is that he no longer has Kotone here to hold captive, and question her about the secrets hidden within the council. She would have broke easily under his interrogation, told him everything...

No matter, the entire council will be held in custody. Each member shall be questioned, evaluated, and watched.

None of them had even hinted to Rin that Hiroshi might be in danger. Unlike his mate, Sesshomaru can smell if they are lying, and he is not entirely sure the ones guilty of this crime, especially the pure-blood ambassador, would have a fair trial here in the West. Hence, his allies in the neighbouring East Province have been alerted that their assistance may be needed for his judgement.

And just in case any of the members have thought of denying any assistance in this ploy, he has pictures of the dead governess's remains as proof of Hiroshi's amazing capabilities.

Indeed, Sesshomaru notes that the council was rather anxious to see the Lord of the West sit in on one of their meetings. Rin flips through her papers as if today is just another morning. Hiroshi tugs at Sesshomaru's tie, begging to be let down so he could do some exploring. The Dog Lord watches with parental pride as his son goes to each member seated at the rectangular mahogany table, showing off his favorite red letter 'P' in one chubby fist. Sesshomaru had magic written into it until his son is old enough to wield a sword.

"P is for Papa." Hiroshi exclaims with a sunny smile.

The council members nod but shift nervously in their seats and some even snatch a quick glance at Rin but none dare to cast their eyes on the child.

One female demon gives a fake cough and immediately Sesshomaru's eyes are on the ambassador who is looking rather pale. It is only when he tries to excuse himself from the meeting does Sesshomaru let out a low growl. On cue, several of his well-trained bodyguards move to block the exits.

*Seppuku : Is a form of ritual suicide that was practiced by samurai in Japan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN (Pammazola): This fic wouldn't have been possible if I had not been working with someone as talented as tkplover. I hope that everyone will acknowledge all the hard work she put into this. Oh, and I helped too. (^_^) Please, read enjoy, and review! Be sure to check in for more updates on our shared account!**_

_**A/N (tkplover): Gosh! All I can say is that I feel humbled. If it wasn't for Pam's encouragement and patience I would have never found the guts to write this story. I hope you had a fun time reading this piece as much as Pam and I enjoyed writing it. Thank you and please leave a review today if you feel like it. :)**_


End file.
